Black Wind
by SotF
Summary: Xander picks a different costume, and ends up going as someone called Black Wind and who carries a powerful weapon. Halloween meets Wonderland...and the wizard packs a very mean gun...
1. Arrival of the Dragon, Genesis

**AN**: Hopefully this fic remains a one shot, I really don't want to write more in it due to other fics that I'm trying to work on. Blame this on watching FF:U through the first DvD, and now I have to shoot the plot bunnies that are trying to bury my house, hopefully, they'll kill each other in the process...

**

* * *

**

The golden arm piece attracted his attentaion, as did the red gun.

A smile crossed Alexander Lavelle Harris' face as he quickly spotted the rest of the pieces needed to form what he was thinking about. It would take a bit more cash, but he could handle it. The strange clothes and eyeware were perfect for the part.

He eagerly purchased the stuff as he smirked at Buffy's choice of a noblewoman costume.

And then the smirk began a grin, Angel had nothing on his costume.

**

* * *

**

His eyes opened slowly as he felt a pulse of magic, strange magic, continue past him.

Warily, he began to walk, this was not a part of Wonderland, perhaps it was where the children were from.

As he spotted monsters running amuk and instinctively drew the red pistol with his left hand, he heard someone call for a Xander, whatever that was, and continued on his way.

His weapon barked twice as he dropped as many monsters in his slow and at least partially leisurely stroll.

The one who had been called Black Wind walked calmly through the chaos, an aura of competance seemed to surround him as he glanced at the object that encased his right arm.

A pirate he dealt with left him with a light feeling, and an odd feeling touched him when he used another bullet to deal with some sort of canine creature.

**

* * *

**

Willow was getting annoyed, Buffy was running from her and Angel, Cordelia was raving about Xander going all psycho and shooting things, and well, Xander hadn't even reacted to her calling his name. When she found whoever was behind this mess, she wasn't sure exactly what she would do, but it wouldn't be very nice.

Then she saw something that horrified her, Spike had Buffy and had something close to an army with him

"Put her down," came a slow command from the shadows.

Spike spun to see a man clad in a flowing cloak walking towards him with a gun and vamped out.

"Idiot, guns can't kill me," he laughed, "Now back off, or I kill the girl."

A gunshot sounded and Spike released his grip on the overdressed girl.

"Bloody hell..." Spike stammered as he examined the damage to his shoulder.

"Huh," the figure said as a golden thing on the figures arm became visible, "It moved, Soil is my power!"

The device bagan to slowly mutate, shrinking down to a golden, and yet oversized handgun with three openings and something attaching to the forearm.

"The Magun has thawed," the entity said calmly.

"What?" the vampire stammered as he stared at the strange weapon with an odd feeling of fear.

"The Soil Charge Triad to use against you has been decided."

The man reached down to his belt and pulled out a small capsule of dark mater.

"From the darkness we all see, Mother Black," he said tossing it to land in an opening at the back of the gun that sealed behind it, only to have him pull out a capsule of red.

"From the flames of heat, Fire Red," the being said with another toss and catch while grabbing a third capsule, this one gold, "And with the blessing of the light, Burning Gold!"

He raised the weapon and fired, releasing a cloud of smoke and three converging points of light, each one matching one of the capsules.

"Burn I summon you, Phoenix," the entity said without raising his voice.

The flashes struck Spike dead center and nothing seemed to happen.

"Ha mate, I told you that guns don't hur..." but the leech was cut off by an explosion of flame that signified the appearance of the summon.

The firey bird formed, taking all of Spikes minions with it before rocketing skywards to seem to shatter a hole in the sky that showed odd stars, before sealing up.

"Who...who are you," Cordelia asked in a shocked awe at the burned out warehouse.

"Call me..." the man said, pausing for a moment as if searching for the right word, "...Kaze."

And then the spell ended, a piece of the destroyed warehouse having managed to perfectly lant a steel beam through the roof of Ethans shop, shattering the statue of Janus.

**

* * *

**

It was a week later and Xander was standing atop the roof of the school, looking at the Magun that was now a part of his arm, his heart.

The capsules were there as well, and things were definately going to be interesting, if he were chinese, he'd have thought himself cursed.


	2. Judgement of Soil, Magun

**AN**: And still this bunny won't die, so here goes part 2.

**ApocSM**: Here you go, thanks

**c-wolf**: I had messed up, his name is called Black Wind. And he's one of, if not the, main characters of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. The Magun is a magical weapon that takes special ammo that cause Summons. Wonderland is the world FF:U is set in.

**

* * *

**

His friends had been worried about him since Halloween, but he no longer really cared. His mask of the Fool as Xander had vanished, replaced with someone who answered to Alex or Alexander. Most of the school was afraid of him, and the demons thought he was some sort of diety that had descended to Earth to bring death and destruction, leaving the craters to prove it.

He'd picked up far to much of Kaze to really care.

His skills had improved to a point where he truely was a dangerous opponent, and Angelus fled town as soon as he was released, but Dru and her new boyfriend, someone he had yet to identify, had found themselves a demon, and Kendra had stuck around at least somewhat, though most of that was due to reports of a cloaked figure that kept showing up to deal with threats in the area, and when he had summoned Ifrit, well, a being made up of hellfire didn't sit to well with the Watchers.

But again, he really didn't care.

His actions seemed to make him even more mysterious, and he didn't talk as much. He'd gotten himself emancipated easily enough, and the police made it a point ot avoid any area he was in after an incident when he used the Magun to deal with a doppleganger had shown up and tried to wipe the cops out.

People viewed him as their protector now, a mysterious force that showed up out of the smoke to deal with the darkness that filled the city. He himself was more indiferent to others, but the demons irked him, something in him made him view them as inferior, pests that deserved to be eliminated, and with the Magun, he had begun to do just that.

The creature was considered to be nearly invincible by the worlds standards, but then again his own power was not of the world. And the Magun was definately not forged, it was a part of him, his life, his soul, his heart, just as it had been Kaze's.

One thing that did concern him was that he had managed to add Kaze's luck to his own, and well, bad luck plus even more bad luck means problems most of the time.

And his current situation was something that just proved that Murphy was getting annoyed with him.

He walked slowly through the mall, pistol free in his left hand. It wasn't the one Kaze had carried as that one had turned back to mere plastic, but the magic of Soil and the Magun had kept that part real.

The blue critter in bondage gear was ranting at Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Giles, and strangely enough Oz about how it was unbeatable by anything they had. Alex sighed, a small fraction of his mind wondering just when the Watchers and by deault his allies would get their heads out of the medieval era, hell, even Wonderland had better gear then they did.

Alexander stepped from the shadows without a sound as the Judge prepared to attack and fired once from his custom weapon, something that had enough force to send the demon tumbling.

"Who dares?" it yelled at the entity who just stood their, a look of indifferance masking his face, "So the so called diety has come to the fight after all?"

He didn't reply, just stood there calmly.

"Well, no matter, nothing you have can hurt me," the creature said redirecting its attention at the red caped being who had challenged it.

"Xander?" Willow asked with an odd tone as he stood there.

He felt something and moved the Magun ito view, a faint silver flash visible for an instant on the golden weapon.

"It moved," he said calmly, unflinching even as possible death prepared to destroy him, "Soil is my power!"

Power flowed out of the magical device as wind swirled, a windmill type device extended and began to spin rapidly before the entire thing exploded and reformed into a massive golden pistol with three chambers that opened.

"The Magun has thawed," he said as he aimed it at his foe, something that startled the demon.

"A gun?" the demon laughed, "Like that would stop me!"

"The weapon that took my Spikey!" Drusilla yelped and ran for cover, her boyfriends, another vampire, right behind her, both having survived witnessing the effects of the weapon that was about to see use.

"The Soil Charge Triad to use against you has been decided," Alex said, his voice staying calm and level as he pulled a capsule of black powder from his belt and tossed it into the air to land in the first chamber that then sealed it in, "From within the depths of the Earth, Coal Black!"

"Harvested from mines in the darkness," he continued, holding up a metalic silver capsule, "Mythril Silver!"

"And finally," he finished with a red one, "From the life of a slain innocent, Blood Red!"

He felt the three powers grow as he prepared to attack.

"Runaway, I summon you" he declared as he pulled the trigger, firing off three beams of energy, each corasponding to one of the capsules, each missing the demon to converge at the wall, "Doomtrain!"

The Judge turned to look at the wall, "Ha, you missed."

Alexander didn't respond as the dust faded from him.

And then the wall deformed to appear like an old railway tunnel, a steam whistle sounded withing the appearing darkness that flooded the room.

"What?" the Judge stammered as he saw the monsterous train come charging out of it to destroy him and then it was over as the train dissipated into smoke after smashing through the target.

His friends stared for a moment before turning to look at their savior, only to find him gone.

"Xander?" Willow whispered, half to herself and half to the wind.

**

* * *

**

The being in question was standing on the roof watching the crescent moon rise against the stars.


	3. Prelude of Destruction, Acaltha

**AN**: And yet another push by this plot bunny that's making me write even more of this! But the changes in the title and the first chapter are because of watching the rest of the series (I now have all 5 DvD's!). And as for how Alex has all of his Soil Charges is because I'm operating on the assumption that the charges themselves have infinite use, but creating each one is what requires effort. (See the last episode to somewhat understand how each charge is created). And this chapter will start an even more significant divergance from the cannon universe.

**

* * *

**

"You have no idea what you have done," Alex said calmly, though it seemed to be a tone that indicated the incompetance of the other being.

"I did what Daddy asked me to," Drusilla said as she twirled the sword, "I suppose that I should thank you little slayer for getting rid of that bad, old Angel-beast!"

"I may have had my problems with Angel," Alexander said coldly, "But in the end we made our peace before his existance ended here, and for what you have done, I will end this!"

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"By eliminating this abomination you plan to awaken," he said calmly, "It moved."

He moved his metal clad arm into view, "Soil is my power."

The device shifted to its gun form, "The Magun has thawed!"

He saw the monster begin to take form, Dru trying to attack to stop this.

"The Soil Charge Triad to use against you has been decided," Alex declared in a tone that didn't seem loud and yet was heard clearly everywhere.

He felt a strange energy flow through him as he realized the choice for what he was to do.

"From the power of the dawn, Marvelous Orange," he said as the first charge was set in place and a second right behind it, "Even in the depths of insanity, Maniac Purple."

Drusilla felt the fates touch her mind with a scream of realization that something major was going to happen.

"And the blinding light, Ultra Shocking Pink."

The three pulsed, energy cascading around the weapon.

"Spread your wings and descend, I summon you," he roared, anger spreading through his voice, "Bahamut!"

And he fired, the beams arcing upwards, decimating the roof of the structure, and entered the clouds. The darkened sky parted as a beam of light pierced sky and earth to form a pillar with the three lights swirling around it in a spiral, and then jetting out to meet halfway between earth and sky as the light grew brighter.

Then a flash and the light was gone, leaving behind a massive dragon whos wings slowly beat and each was tipped with a propeller.

"What power," Drusilla gasped in awe as energy began to collect before the creature, "Miss Edith says that you're the nasty old Unlimited, but even your lizard won't be able to stop Acaltha!"

"I have faced nothing that bahamut has been unable to drive back," Alex said calmly as he felt the presence rise.

He looked up at the creature he had called forth, "Kaze? Is that you?"

He felt the response, approval at the powers harnessed by the entity standing there.

And then the energy cascade flooded the building, centered on the energy vortex of the stone demon, Acaltha.

The energy wave washed over him and he watched Drusilla disintigrate, but he had something else to do and pulled out an empty charge and focused on the vampiress, drawing her into it.

He held the newly filled item, "Demon Black."

And then he saw the influx and screamed as he felt the energy pierce him and pull him into the vortex, and then all he saw was the darkness and felt the pain.

**

* * *

**

He felt grass beneath him as consciousness returned slowly.

Rising to his feet and blinking, Alexander saw the peculiarity of his surroundings, a forest. He smelled something as he saw the new charge resting hin his partially gloved left hand.

A low gowl alerted him to something agressive approaching and drew his rebuilt sidearm and fired.

He slowly truned his head to see a demon corpse laying there with a bullethole that passed clean through from front to back.

"Seekul?" he heard a shout from behind him and then a growl of anger that prompted him to bring his weapon back up into firing position, "You stupid cow, how dare you!"

And Alex pulled the trigger again and began to walk off, hoping that the ghost train had a stop somewhere in the world he had found.


	4. Beginning of the Storm, Pylea

**AN**: You know, this Bunny is getting extremely annoying, it just won't shut up! But as for Alex/Alexanders phrases for each Soil Charge, I know that they aren't the ones from the show, those I'm having be something tied into him specifically. Also for Alex's Theme, the song Papercut by Linkin Park is the one that I chose.

Also, as in the show, whenever he wins, play the victory jingle.

**c-wolf**: Don't worry, know what you mean, one answer I didn't give is about the disclaimer, I have a standard one that appears in my profile, I only list characters and such that I personally created.

**X-Over**: I've got some done on it actually, it's just not continuing as quickly as I had hoped. This one is recieving more attention primarily because while I'm writing this, the series is being played on the TV, and several of my friends want to watch it. Well that and I believe that the plot bunnies are on Viagra and fertility drugs for some reason...

**AC/DC**: Thanks, I normally do when I have access to a computer

**TopQuark**: Thanks

**

* * *

**

The world he was in reminded him of Wonderland, but without half the pseudo-stability of the world that Kaze knew. This one was a place that the Earl would have been able to feed off of indefinately, and strangely he was getting stronger as well.

The Black Wind was also making a name for himself in this world as the rogue "cow" that was killing things. It made him laugh that the non-humans were such imbiciles as to believe that they could stop him. They already had one massive bounty on his dark haired head, and the towns that cleared out when they heard he was in the area was somewhat amusing.

In this world there was no competition, and he had yet to encounter a fight that required the Magun to be used, this world had seemed to be without the more powerful enemies he'd encountered on his Earth. And then there was the odd feelings that reminded him of the Ghosttrain in Wonderland that left him wondering if he could find a station and either return to his Earth or at least the otherone, perhaps even Wonderland.

He was truely appreciative of the weapon design of his sidearm, as with the technology based around Kaze's sidearm, it would make ammunition out of the very air itself as he carried it.

Then something got his attention, a group of demons were chasing after a human girl, the strange thing is that it seemed that there was a human with the demon.

He smirked slightly, that would do to alleviate his boredom.

**

* * *

**

Fred was running again, it seemed that every time she managed to get away, more of these monsters came, and now there seemed to be no escape left for her.

And then she heard a gunshot and one of the demons fell down dead.

**

* * *

**

"Wha..." the lead demon stammered as he saw a red clad figure approach slowly.

"It moved," Alex said calmly as he revealed the golden weapon that encased his lower arm.

"How dare you, Cow!" one of the Demons roared.

"Soil is my power!" Alex continued as his weapon transformed, "The Magun has thawed!"

"Wha..."

"The Soil Charge Triad to use against you has been decided," he declared as if pronouncing judgement on the demons, "First light of morning, Horizon Gold!"

The first charge slipped into place, a gold one.

"The depths of space," a black charge slipped into the weapon, "Aero Black!"

He slipped the final piece of the traid from his belt slots, this one silver, "And the metal, Auto Silver!"

He held the weapon ready as the girl continued, running towards him, away from the targets.

"Destroy, I summon you," Alexander roared, "Meteor Master!"

The three beams lanced skywards to form an odd little creature with a halo.

"Pathetic cow!" came the roar of a demon.

Then all hell broke loose with fire raining from the sky, destroying the landscape and forming a mushroom cloud.

"Mister," he heard the girl exclaim as she tackled him.

Oh, great, he muttered to himself, another Lou.


End file.
